


Tracing Scars

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, casual conversation, post sex, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Victor likes to ask too many questions after sex and Oswald's wondering if true love is real.





	Tracing Scars

**Author's Note:**

> i have always wanted to write this pairing.

“You still think about him a lot?” 

Oswald shrugged, he trailed the tip of his index finger along the tally mark scars that quite heavily covered Victor’s body. 

“Not quite as much, but I still do.” He responded mostly honestly.

It was hard to not think about Ed, he was after all frozen put on display in the center of the Iceberg Lounge. He still thought about Ed’s last words how he practically begged him to just kill him, it had been hard hearing that, and impossible to shoot him and kill him.

Oswald pressed a kiss against Victor’s chest, his fingers trailed along his lower stomach and he sighed feeling Victor’s fingers petting through his hair. 

“You miss him though, right?”

“Victor I don’t know how many people you’ve been with before, but I doubt it’s really mood setting to talk about somebody’s ex post sex or before sex.”

“Sorry, just curious.”

“Jealous?” He asked tone slightly teasing.

Victor smirked at him, scratched his nails against his scalp making Oswald shiver. 

“He’s frozen solid and I’m in your bed, hard to be jealous.” He reasoned.

Oswald leaned up kissing him gently. “I’m getting the distinct feeling you weren’t overly fond of Ed.”

“I liked the guy at first then all the shit that happened…I dunno he just was sort of a dick to you.” He said as he ran his fingers along the back of his neck then down over his back.

There was a natural urge to defend Ed, to reason that if he hadn’t killed Isabella then none of the other stuff would have happened. He often thought about what would have happened if he hadn’t had her killed, if he’d just let Ed go off and play house with the girl. He wondered if Ed really would have killed her, if it would have worked out, or ended once he realized she was just a step in recovery instead of his true love. Oswald smiled sadly realizing that maybe soulmates and true love didn’t exist. He kissed Victor again, lips lingering against his, there was a fluttering in his chest when he felt Victor’s hands on him, touching him in places he never imagined somebody would touch him. There was a sharp intake of breath when he felt calloused fingers trace the line of the scar on his stomach, but he didn’t stop him from touching him there it only made him want to touch him more. Victor laid him back against the bed, hand moving to grip his hip, he nipped his bottom lip and Oswald moaned in response. 

Maybe love existed.


End file.
